Battle Cry
by PuffleHuffWriting
Summary: Sirius Black falls for a muggle in the midst of the Second Wizarding War where he is barely struggling to hold his family together. Can he save everyone he loves? Post OoTP, Sirius lives. Rated for language and brief adult scenes. I am not JK Rowling, I make no money on these.
1. Chapter 1

As the cold November winds started to sting with droplets of icy rain, Sirius Black pulled his leather jacket tightened around his throat, bunching up the homemade scarf he had around his neck. The start of the winter was, as it always is in London, bitterly cold and horribly spent many days traveling on foot, his bike always parked out beside the alley close to Grimmauld- as flying it was strictly against Dumbledore's wishes, and Sirius was trying his best to behave. It was, after all, one of the conditions to his taking custody of his sixteen year old Godson.

And so, as responsible, sensible adults do, Sirius was on his way to a job interview. It wasn't as though he needed the money, of course. He had plenty of that now that he once again had control over the Black Family estate and accounts, plus the retribution payout that the Ministry had awarded him for wrongful imprisonment and unnecessary suffering. It was more on the principle- Normal adults had jobs, and Sirius wanted to be normal. To be out among people.

However, there was a stigma attached to his name in his own world- and everyone in Wizarding London knew it. There were whispers, everywhere he went, around every corner- and this he did not like. He did, however, have an old love for muggle music. He was of the 70's rock movement in London, some of the music that shaped the entire modern culture had been the sounds that filled the night when he and the other Marauders had sat around, drinking and smoking, laughing about their near death experiences from the war, their brushes with Death Eaters and the like. Sirius smiled against the cold at the memory.

He was on his way to an interview, if it could be called as much, with a record store not more than seven city blocks away from Grimmauld. He picked it for his knowledge of at least the older music, and had been listening to the radio most of the time since he'd escaped prison, he felt he knew a fair amount about the new- and for it's close proximity to home. The owner of the store was an aging burnout, a survivor of the Beatles drug craze, and was advertising for a manager to take some of the pressure of business off.

Sirius rounded the last corner, and felt hot liquid running down his chest before he had time to know what hit him. "Oh my God!" A woman said, wrapping her scarf from around her neck and using it to dab her coffee off his scalded chest.

"I am so, so sorry. Bloody hell. I really just didn't see you." The woman gushed, and as continued to blot. Sirius blinked back from the initial shock and pain of the splatter. The woman he'd collided with- He'd never seen her before. If she wasn't a muggle he'd be thoroughly surprised. She had short hair, in a pixie cut that he was sure Tonks' would be proud of. She had a long yellow peacoat and matching rainboots with her jeans tucked in, a yellow sunfower in her hair. Sirius smiled in spite of the stinging from the coffee. She was a pretty thing, obviously flustered and embarrassed. He shook his head and smiled again.

"Really, it's fine." He said kindly. In the back of his mind he knew the interview was going to be missed- and he noted to call down the the record shop for a possible redo, but if not it was no real loss to him.

"I am so sorry. I was- I was trying to catch a bus." She sputtered. "I'm, uh, really late." She continued to pat at Sirius' now fairly dried chest. She looked at her hand and noticed she was still touching him, and she drew back- her face burning red.

"Well, how about I give you a lift?" Sirius ask. My bike is just up the road a bit. "I live just a few blocks up- I'm sure my bike will beat the bus there."

"I, er-" She stammered again, her face flushing red once more. Sirius shrugged and grabbed her hand, leading her on a quick walk to the alley where his Harley was waiting. She'd given a few protests on their way, but now seeing the motorcycle, she started to back up.

"Really, it's alright. The bus will be-" She turned to point and Sirius surprised her when she turned back to him; he stood right before her with an extra helmet held out.

"Where are we going?" He ask, smiling once again, this time in a very mischievous sort of way.

* * *

"A muggle?" Remus ask, placing his glass of whiskey down on the table between the two. Sirius nodded as he swigged down the remainder of his own drink. He cringed and turned the glass upside down on the table.

"She is." He confirmed. "She smacked into me, her coffee when all down my shirt, inside my jacket. Poor thing was so frustrated she used her own scarf to try and clean me up. Went to apologize and mentioned she was late. So- I gave her a ride, and waited outside for her meeting, and took her to lunch." He grinned at his friend, who seemed less than amused.

"Sirius- She's a muggle..." Remus repeated.

"Piper." Sirius reminded Remus. "And why do you keep saying that?"

"In case you forget. She was pretty, I get that. And she giggled when you smiled, batted her eyelashes, like they all do. But she _is_ a muggle, Sirius. And you are one of the most, possibly third only behind Harry and Dumbledore, and you, you... She can't protect herself. She doesn't have any clue our world exists." Remus could tell he'd hit a nerve. Sirius, while never committed to any of his many girlfriends, but he always spent every fling with a fiery passion until it fizzled out.

"Yeah." He nodded, turning the glass back over and refilling it, taking all the whiskey down in one pull. Remus seemed satisfied he'd gotten through to his friend, and was pulling his coat on when he heard Sirius speak again. "How many times was it a muggle girl you took home with you before you took up fucking my baby cousin, Moony?" He was bitter, there was no doubt about that. Remus knew this was just par for the course for Sirius, but still, he did not turn around when Sirius made his statement. Instead, his bit his tongue and took his leave. He did, at the moment, have a job after all- one he needed to be up for in the morning and he had no time to sit and argue. Sirius would come around, he always did.

Sirius however, slammed his fist on his table when he heard the door shut behind his best friend. He hadn't meant what he said- On the contrary. He loved that Tonks and Remus had each other, and they were damn good together. He hoped very soon Remus would get Hope's old ring out of the chest he kept it locked in and slide it down on the young metamorphagus' finger. But Remus didn't understand.

Sirius was not careful like Remus, it was part of their balance. Sirius was reckless, passionate, bold. He never calculated his steps, rather he jumped in blind and made a plan in the air. The same was with his new Muggle friend, Piper. There was something about her that was different that the witches he often had falling all over him.

He thought perhaps it was the fact that she didn't know him from Adam. To her, he was just some bloke who got in the way of her morning but made it up by replacing the coffee and buying her lunch. She smiled brightly and was brilliantly smart- Her meeting, he found out, was with a muggle elementary school, a job opening starting in the spring with children who need special help, whether from family problems or learning disabilities. She spoke with such passion about the children she hoped to help. Sirius couldn't help but sit and listen.

She wasn't after his name, his money, a moment in the Prophet. Piper was something he'd never had before in a woman. A friend.

Her conversation was sweet, but not flirty. And Remus was right in his assumption, she was pretty. Not in the classic, overly made up pureblood witch sort of way, but rather in the sort of way where it was without any kind of attempt. Sirius dug into his pocket and found the napkin where her number was written, along with her name and the 'i' over 'Piper' dotted with a little heart. He's been the one to ask for it, and when he took her home she stood on her tiptoes to give him a kiss on the cheek. Sirius laid her number down beside his phone and trudged up stairs, his mind buzzing from his outburst, the alcohol, and the thought of the girl in the bright yellow coat.

* * *

 **Post OOTP, Sirius lives story, will carry through to the end. I would love to have some feedback on our first chapter, even if it is a little lacking in the action area. Thanks for reading!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

For the third time this week since meeting her, Sirius was out with Piper. The two had met up on Sirius' suggestion (and with more of Remus' unwanted words of caution) and were strolling along in a Park, and at some point their pinkies had linked together- Not quite holding hands, but Sirius liked it. It was something different, especially for him. Piper was sweet and made him feel carefree. She was like a warm sunny day in December. He knew that the wind and rain would come back, but for now he wanted to bask in her beauty and warmth. She listened to him when he told her about Harry, and how excited he was for his Godson to be home, and the way she listened it was like she couldn't get enough of his voice.

"I can't wait for him to get to meet you." He said, and inwardly, he cringed. This was their third date, after all. Piper smiled at his sudden silence.

"I'm sure he's every bit as charming as his Godfather." She said, and Sirius relaxed. They settled onto a bench in a sunny spot where the wind wasn't blowing quite so bad.

"So, tell me-" She said, turning slightly to face him, "How about we play a game I play with my class to _really_ get to know each other. Of course, we'll have to alter the rules a bit."

Sirius quirked and eyebrow, but amused, nodded. "Alright. What sort of game?" He asked.

"It's called two truths and a lie. The object of the game is for you to tell me three things either so normal or so outrageous that I can't tell which is the lie. And the same for you with me. Alright?" She smiled as she watched him think.

"Does this game have prizes?" He ask, his mischievous grin flashing across his face. Piper stopped and thought.

"Not normally, but then usually there are a lot more than two people playing. How about whoever guesses the most correct gets to choose a prize?" She offered. Sirius nodded.

"Agreed. But you start, so I can get a feel for the rules." He suggested. Piper furrowed her brow and Sirius felt a flutter in his chest that reminded him of being a fourth year in school, getting his ever first kiss.

"Brilliant!" Piper exclaimed to herself. "I have a good set. Right- I am left handed, hate coconut, and my favorite color is yellow." She smiled at Sirius' 'mock' thinking face.

"The lie is you hate coconut." He said, in a rather sure of himself sort of way. Piper tilted her head, grinning ear to ear.

"Wrong. Yellow is a great color, but not my favorite." She said. "Your turn."

"Anything?" Sirius ask, and Piper nodded. He thought about what wouldn't be too deep for now. It was tricky, being pureblood wizard, to keep magic out of the conversation. "I am afraid of snakes, an only child, and sometimes I have to sleep with the light on." He stated finally. Piper didn't hesitate her guess.

"You're so not afraid of snakes." She said, matter of factually.

"Ha!" Sirius cheered. "I am so! I wasn't an only child. I had a younger brother, Regulus... But that's another story. So we're all tied up with no one scoring. You're turn, gorgeous." Piper narrowed her eyes at him, and after a second, took her turn.

"I am naturally ginger, allergic to bees, and have never shrimp." She said. This time, Sirius grinned confidently.

"You're defiantly not a natural ginger. No bloody way." He said, and Piper gave a small mock defeated sigh. "You've never tried shrimp?"

"Ocean cockroaches, no thanks." She replied with a nod that made him laugh.

"I am..." Sirius paused, "The Lord of a Manor, a secret fan of Elton John, and use more hair care products than my best friend's girlfriend." He added, thinking of all the things Tonks had to keep up her various styles. Piper snorted.

"The Lord of a Manor? Did you run out of ideas?" She laughed. Sirius crossed his arms over his chest, pretending to be offended. "No way." she said quietly, and then repeated it louder.

"I am, technically, Lord Sirius Orion Black III, but really, who needs to say all that?" He said. Piper looked a bit shocked, and suddenly Sirius wanted to kick himself. What if he'd just messed up their new... What was this?, he wondered.

"Woah." Piper said quietly. "I- ah-"

"I hope you don't think dif-"

"No, no" she shook her head. "I just- Didn't expect that." She said quietly.

"I really hope that's okay." Sirius felt like an idiot. Piper smiled gently. "And I am not a secret fan of Elton John- I'm a shameless fan."

"I don't see what it really changes, I suppose." She shifted back to face him again, laughing about the musician.

"We keep playing?" Sirius ask. Piper nodded. "Then that's one to nothing. You're up." Piper nodded. She needed something to stump him, the way he'd tried to trick her.

"I am..." She looked him over, swallowed her nerves, and spoke, "I check the door three times to see if it's locked before I can sleep, I have a cat named Francis, and I am a virgin." Sirius' eyes widened. She was daring him with this one.

"You're no virgin, I'd bet." He said slowly. "You're far, far too sweet for me to believe you're not hiding something freaky."

"Wouldn't you like to know?" She ask, leaning against the back of the bench. Sirius exhaled.

"Gods, yes." He said. Piper smirked at him, but he looked her over again. He wondered if she was trying to make up for the awkward thing dropping his real persona had caused between them.

"So, you have two points." Piper said, "To my none."

"I win?" Sirius ask. Piper sighed dramatically.

"I suppose so. Beat me at my very own game!" She concluded. "What sort of prize do you want, Lord Black?" She questioned, looking him over. Sirius didn't hesitate as soon as the question fell from her lips.

"This." He said, putting one hand to her face and pulling her into a kiss, which for only a brief second was stiff, before she melted into his lips and one of her hands slipped around his neck. He pulled away a moment later, finding her face flushed, her cheeks bright pink.

"Good game." She said quietly, his face still only a few inches from her own.

"I agree." He said, raising from the bench and offering her a hand up, which she accepted. "Shall we be off?" He suggested. Piper nodded.

"I think so. Somewhere with warm cocoa?" She ask.

"I couldn't agree more." Sirius nodded.

* * *

Remus was starting to get angry as he called again to Sirius, trying to pull him back to attention for the Order Meeting. It was clear the dark haired wizard was lost in his own thoughts and couldn't repeat anything that had happened around him. Remus was still upset with him over the comment he'd made about Tonks, which Remus felt was just as disrespectful as it was uncalled for.

"Padfoot!" He growled loudly, and Sirius jumped, picking his head up from where he'd propped himself on his arm at the table.

"Hmm?" He replied.

"Are you good with going along with Kingsley tomorrow night?" Remus ask. Sirius glanced over at Kingsley, who nodded his hello to Sirius.

"Why aren't you going?" He ask, a bit put off. it wasn't that he didn't like Kingsley, as the man was a dear friend to him. But everyone knew as far as the Order went, Remus was best paired with Sirius. They'd had each other's backs in many battles, knew each other's styles.

"The full moon is tomorrow, Sirius. Surely you know that." Tonks said roughly, annoyed with her cousin. Sirius blinked at them as if her were just waking up.

"Blood hell, is it?" He ask, honestly shocked. "I thought it was at least three more days off." Remus shoved roughly back for his chair and left the room. Sirius looked across to where Kinsley sat. "Looking forward to it, mate." He said, following after where Remus had just went- Only to find he'd left. Tonks was right behind him, however.

"He told me what you said, you know." She said. Sirius cringed, visibly so, and Tonks snorted.

"I'm not offended. It's not like its some huge secret what happens in our shared room.'Oh no! People know that we, two fully grown adults had sex!' I mean, come on, Sirius." She patted him on the back. "The moon makes him moody, you know that."

"Yeah," Sirius nodded. "I know. I just really fucking hate his pouting fits. Or the thought of him being off with me." Sirius said. Tonks sighed.

"It's fine. Come on, Let's go have a drink and you can tell me more about your muggle friend." She said, leading Sirius for the stairs.

* * *

Kingsley was not one for gossip, but Tonks, being an Auror under him, had filled him in at work on all of the brotherly bitterness between Sirius and Remus as of late, and about Sirius' new muggle girlfriend. Kingsley had wondered how Sirius made that work, and how much she really knew about him, but he was not about to ask. Especially not on a mission.

Kingsley himself was down behind a brick wall that bordered a path in the small wizarding community where locals had reported several hooded figures lurking around in the twilight hours. Sirius had decided to scout the area out, and knew that the best way to do so would be as Padfoot- so he'd morphed and set off trotting down the lane. He'd circled by a few times, always on full guard, giving Kingsley a 'Hello!' tail wag as he wandered by. Kingsley watched the large black dog as he moved about- but his had went immediately to his wand when he saw Padfoot stop midstep, one ear perked up in the air.

Down the road three hooded figures, the same as the village people had reported, had just apperated, or possibly portkeyed, into sight. There was a sudden tense feeling in the air. Sirius held his ground, the way any curious dog would, trying to maintain his cover.

"Get on, you mutt!" A voice growled, rough and gravelly. The hooded figure who had spoken raised their wand and sent a stinger hex flying and catching Padfoot in the chest. The animagus gave a pained yelp and went running down the lane, not stopping at Kingsley as to not give his partner away. This mission was only to see if there was any possible Death Eater activity in the village, not to engage. Kingsley gulped as he say Padfoot disappear into a thicket down the road.

The three figures, as best Kingsley could tell, seemed to be two men and a woman, and together they made their way into the local tavern. He knew better than to follow them in now, judging by not only the hour and the difference in number, but he was a known Auror. He didn't want to risk a fight. When they'd been inside a few minutes and he felt safe, Kingsley too took off down the road where he'd seen Padfoot go.

"Sirius?" He called out in a whispered yell. "Sirius, can you hear me, mate?" He called again.

"Here!" Sirius replied in the same tone. He'd transformed back and had a hold of his left arm, which looked limp.

"How bad did you get hit?" Kingsley ask, picking up Sirius' arm, trying to flex the muscles but stopping when Sirius hissed in pain.

"Hurts like a bitch, really." Sirius said, his voice calm but not hiding his pain fully.

"I'm not sure what they hit you with, mate. Better get it looked at." He grabbed tight hold of Sirius' good arm and disapperated them both back to Headquarters.

* * *

 **So, I really love the idea of this story, and I hope I'm doing an okay job of writing it. Please be sure to review and let me know, and follow for updates! Much love to all my readers!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Sirius idly glanced at the clock on the night stand to the left of his bed when he heard someone enter the bottom of the house, signaled by his mother's portrait's horrid shrieking. How he hated the painting- it was the only thing they could not remove when the house was overhauled and restored. They had yet to find a way to remove Mrs. Black from the walls.

The clock blinked a hazy red 03:18 at him, and he cleared his throat. "Piper?" He said into the phone, "Do you realize how late it is?" He heard her giggle into the phone.

"I was wondering which one of us would bring it up. What time did I call?" She ask, the sleepiness in her voice evident.

"Around ten, I think." He laughed. "We should probably call it a night. Can I still pick you up around six o'clock on Tuesday?" He ask hopefully.

"You'd better." Piper replied with another breathy giggle. "Goodnight, Sirius."

"Sweet dreams, beautiful." He replied as he pushed the button and hung his phone on the receiver. He was thankful for how much muggle technology he had because of Lily's influence in his life, and now Harry's, that he had a phone in Grimmauld. And electric power, for that matter- a central air unit and televisions in several rooms. With a grunt, he shoved himself up to see which of the Order members had come dragging in at such an hour. He was stiff, and his arm was still in a sling from the hex he'd taken a few days before. It was not one the Order's Healer, Gregory, knew, and therefor he couldn't fully fix it to normal, and it had to heal partially on it's own.

As he suspected, Sirius found his favorite young cousin sitting at the table, still cursing her Great Aunt's portrait for her insults as she dripped dry over a cup of coffee. She jumped as a pajama clad Sirius came into the room next to her.

"Long night?" He ask. She shrugged.

"Wotcher, Cousin," she greeted, raising her mug of coffee. "I'm still jittery, just got off duty. Duty-duty, not Order duty. Things are getting bad, our hours are longer and longer. I knew I couldn't go right to bed, and I didn't want to wake Remus. He's only two nights out, still recovering." She looked drained, her hair a pale pink rather than it's normal vibrant shade.

"Did you make enough of that to share?" He said, nodding to the young witch's cup. She pointed to the counter and he proceeded to pour himself a mug full.

"I didn't mean to wake you, Sirius." She said, the exhaustion growing on her voice.

"I- I was not asleep." He confessed, embarrassed as if he were caught at a prank he thought he'd planned to the tee.

"What were you doing up at this unholy hour?" She ask, confused. "Surely not-" But she could see the grin playing at his lips, and she snorted.

"What?" He ask, a playing innocent.

"The Muggle?" She ask. Sirius' amused expression fell.

"Her name is Piper, Nymphadora. For the last time." He said, and Tonks laughed at his offense.

"You love her." She said in a sing-song sort of voice.

"You know, I think I could." He said as he sat down heavily in the chair across the table from hers, carefully laying his injured limb on the table to rest. Tonks' mocking faded.

"This is getting, no pun intended, serious, isn't it?" She ask, as she sipped at her coffee. Sirius shrugged.

"You know what, Tonksy- I don't know. She's... Amazing. Brilliant, compassionate, fierce, she's just so... I don't even know. I can't get enough of her. Which is why I'm so scared." He confessed to his cousin. She smiled, more sweetly than teasing.

"Woah, Sirius. That's-" She stopped, at a loss. Sirius seemed to know what she meant.

"For me, I know. Trust me, I know." He shook his head. "You know- I've never had a relationship like this one? I haven't even slept with her yet." He said, and Tonks' face showed just how shocked she was. Sirius shrugged. "I really don't want to mess up with Piper. She really is different. And I know Remus has his list of a million reasons I shouldn't, and she's just your age, but- I want to do things right with her. The real deal."

Tonks sat across from her cousin, mouth agape. She wasn't sure what to say. She only knew she was stunned, to say the least. Here Sirius was, a nationally known playboy, and a muggle school teacher had him falling all over himself.

"Say something. Please. I need to talk to someone, and Remus can't support me. He won't." He looked so sad about this, that it hurt Tonks.

"It _is_ complicated though, isn't it?" Tonks ask. "I mean, never mind that you're a wizard, does she know you spent over a decade in prison?"

"Actually, yes." Sirius said rather confidently. "I had to twist what happened a bit, but it was the magic-less truth, and she just sort of went all sad about the time I served for nothing. It didn't bother her." Tonks seemed pleased.

"Okay, so there is that. And she knows about Harry and is looking forward to meeting him, and he, her from what Remus' letters have said. But Sirius- Let's say this gets real. What happens if you want to marry this girl?" She tilted her head and waited for Sirius to answer.

"I have partially considered that, actually." He said, quietly at first, then he looked up. "I guess I'd apply, and hope if the Ministry accepted her that I could then tell her- that she'd be okay. And if not- If I had to wipe her memory of me... I can't say i wouldn't be willing to snap my wand and try to meet her all over again." He swallowed, as if he didn't realize this until he's said it.

"You. Love. Her." Tonks grinned, slapping at the table. "So, when do we get to meet this girl?"

"You'd scare her away." Sirius said,and he stuck his tongue out at her playfully before swigging down the last of his coffee.

"I would never!" She exclaimed in mock offense. Sirius snorted.

"Right. Whatever. Go to bed, Tonksy." He called as he exited the kitchen, and he heard her call a good night after him as he claimed the stairs.

* * *

There were starting to be days, Sirius noticed, it would be better to have stayed in bed. It had started with the news of Florean Fortescue's murder and the several Muggle casualties involved had defiantly been this one of those days. It made him sick just thinking about it- The start of it all, right at the beginning of summer. Florean was a good man, quiet. He never made trouble fro anyone that anyone knew of, he just ran his shop and took care of his family- but it was enough for Death Eater's to make a example of him, and several bystanding muggles, to kill them all. Sirius was listening to Snape give report from what most of the Order called 'The Other Side' of Snape's duties- but his heart wasn't in it. He was worried about the state of the world, all of it, for the first time it was not just the magical world at stake. Death Eaters would slaughter muggles in the street for sport and there was not much could be done to stop them if the Order did not win the war.

There was more now- Any extended family of muggleborn children- family so far out that they knew nothing of magic, were the talk of targets, according to Snape. In Voldemort's mind, they were related to magic they could produce such, in his mind, "tainted" magic and were therefore a "danger" to his new magical order. It was certain that someone would have to speak with the muggle Prime Minister once again, as he was one of the muggles that knew, and therefore needed to be aware to protect his people.

"So, as our current Ministry is still a bit... Unstable... Who do we send?" Minerva McGonagall ask, looking the group over. There were many trustworthy faces in the crowd, she knew, but it needed to be someone who could explain the true urgency of the matter.

"King, of course." Tonks said, nodding at her coworker. Kingsley looked a bit startled, but all the others seemed to agree with the colorful young witch's suggestion.

"He is the best spoken bloke in our bunch." Sirius pointed out. "Except maybe Moony, but we all know he will so not be up for a trip to the Prime Muggle's place."

"Prime _Minister"_ Remus corrected, but it didn't seem to phase Sirius.

"That is what I said-" He defended. "Either way. Kingsley, Mate- We need you for this. Think you can handle it?" Kingsley nodded.

"Of course. It'll be simple enough. I'll take the rest of today to prepare and go there tomorrow afternoon." He decided. The others all seemed satisfied.

"Good enough for me." Professor McGonagall said, standing from the table and dusting off her robes. "I must get back to the school, I have term finals to oversee this morning when breakfast concludes." She nodded to all the Order members as she walked to the door. "I'll be sure to pass the plans on to the Headmaster." She called as she left the room.

"Why is it Dumbles never graces us with his presence these days?" Sirius snorted, crossing his arms. "At first I'd thought it was the decor, you know, but the whole bloody house has been redone. I don't think he's even bothered to stop by."

"Of course, Black. Always so vain. Does it not occur to you that outside your prefect little world there is still a war erupting? And that the Headmaster has other things to occupy his time with than the new Drapery you've ordered?" Snape sneered as he walked toward the exit of the kitchen. He did not wait for anyone else to reply before he left.

"They're very nice drapes..." Sirius called after him, knowing he was long gone and wouldn't hear.

"Sirius, grow up. Stop picking fights with Sni-" Remus paused and roughly cleared his throat. "With Severus."

"HA!" Sirius said loudly, pointing at his best friend, "You almost said 'Snivellus' while scolding me!" Remus rolled his eyes.

"Simple slip." he defended.

"Yeah, okay mate. Whatever you say." He too stood up from the table as he saw that Tonks and Remus were both going to leave, and followed to walk them out.

"So- That place was around Fifth Street, right?" Tonks ask, her hands on Remus shoulder's as they walked the narrow staircase up from the basement kitchen of the old manor.

"I've told you both I am _not_ going to-" Remus protested. Tonks shoved him lightly.

"We'll be there, with bells on. Looking very forward to meeting Miss Piper, Sirius." Tonks spoke over Remus, as she shoved him out the door. "I'll just take him home and get him in a better mood, eh?" She said, and winked at her very disgusted looking cousin as she too stepped outside and the door shut behind them.

* * *

"What the hell is your problem?" Tonks ask as she stepped into the flat she and Remus had been sharing. She took off her jacket and threw it at him, aiming for his face. Remus caught the coat and tossed it on a chair at the table.

"I don't have a problem, Dora." He said coldly, standing firmly in place.

"You do. I don't for the life of me understand it, because heaven knows its not a muggle prejudice. So why, tell me, are you so very offended by Sirius' girlfriend?" She was furious, it was obvious. Her hair was the same stark red as a Valentine's rose, and her face wasn't far behind.

"I seriously don't have a problem with her, Nymphadora. Alright? I just-" He sighed and sat down heavily. "If- If my mother were alive, and I could introduce her to you, I would, but she isn't and I can't. She was an absolutely remarkable woman, kind and gentle, but she had a hard life. She had to go through things she shouldn't have, experience horrors no one should have to- and it was all things that she would have never known had some wizard not decided to keep her. I just-" Tonks' face and hair had gone normal as he talked, and Remus could tell she was starting to understand. "What?" He ask, looking at her quiet, sad face.

"You think your mother would've had a better life had she never been introduced to the magical world?" She ask. Remus shook his head.

"I _know_ she would. She'd probably still be alive, and happy, but she isn't." Remus was looking at the floor, but it was obvious he was broken down, sobbing quietly.

"And because of all that-?" Tonks ask, gently wrapping her arms around Remus' torso and holding tightly. "You should tell Sirius, sweetie. You need to talk to him."

"No." He said, wiping his face on his sleeve. "I really can't do that. It's a stupid reason to deny Sirius a happiness- and let's be honest. He deserves it. Plus- I've never seen him like this over a woman. And I've met them all."

"So- Are you going to suck it up and meet her?" Tonks ask hopefully, a gentle hand resting on his cheek. "It would mean the world to him. What if she's his... Person?" She stroked his jawline gently, but kept her point firm. Tonks wanted nothing more than for them to both be happy, but something was going to have to give on Remus' part. He always looked to the worst here lately.

"Only if i can have _my_ person with me." He replied, burying his face in her curly pink locks.

* * *

 **Hello, darling readers! Thank you all so much for your feedback, follows and favorites. Please continue to share the love and let me know how you're liking the story. I always love reviews! Thank you ALL for reading!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Sirius paced back and forth before the telephone, every once and a while stopping to roughly rib his hands over his face as he thought, cursing himself. Maybe Remus was right, maybe dating a muggle girl was a horrible idea. After all, he didn't know what to say just now, having left her all alone in a cafe waiting for what was supposed to be a double-date; which in Sirius' mind left poor Piper stood up by three people. It made him feel lower than dirt, and he couldn't imagine how it had made her feel, outside the embarrassment he knew was a given.

It had not been by choice, but given a duel that some of the Order Members had gotten into while out scouting there was no choice for Sirius, Tonks or even Remus but to attend the emergency meeting. But because he could not tell any of this to Piper- he did not know what to say. He only knew he had to call her, had to say something to make it up. He really hated the idea of her sitting there alone, waiting, and for who knows how long. It was something he really liked about Piper, that she believed the best in people and would have probably sat there patiently for a long time before giving up.

Sighing, he picked up the phone, and after listening to the dial tone for a few seconds to get up his nerve, he dialed her number. It was a bit past midnight, but he had called her later than this before several times, and she had never minded. Besides, he justified to himself that this time was more important. The phone rang four times, and he was worried that she was not going to answer at first. But then, he heard her voice on the other end of the line. "Hello?"

"Piper." He sighed. "Piper I am so, so, so sorry." He gushed into the phone.

"Sirius?" Her voice was groggy. _Shit_. He thought. _I woke her up._

"Yeah, doll. It's me." He said, guilt wrenching in his gut. "Look, I'm so sorry that we didn't make it. Something big came up and I just-"

"It's okay, Sirius. Really." She said, her voice- though sleepy, was gentle and comforting. "I'm not upset. Things happen."

"You're not upset?" Sirius ask, the doubt obvious in his voice. Piper laughed.

"Oh- I was. I was absolutely horrified. Thought all sorts of things, like ' _oh my God what if his friends saw me and made fun of me and they all left because they changed his mind?_ ' and things like that. But then I called my friend Trisha and she told me to stop assuming the worst. So I came home, had a bath, and went to bed." She laughed again.

"I'm so sorry. Just- we had one of our friends get in an accident, we were with him." He said, in what was not a total lie.

"Oh. Oh Goodness now I feel awful. Here I was all bent. That was selfish! Is your friend alright?" She ask, obviously more awake and concerned now.

"He'll be fine." Sirius chuckled. "And you weren't selfish. You didn't know." He said honestly. "I'm so sorry we left you there, Doll." He said. He heard her snort into the phone.

"I think I'll live." She replied. "But I will have to ask that you make it up to me." Sirius quirked an eyebrow to the statement. There was a tone to her voice that sounded highly suggestive.

"Oh yeah?" He ask, smiling in spite of himself. "What did you have in mind?"

"I'll leave my flat door unlocked." She said, and the other end of the phone went dead before he had time to reply. Sirius stood dumbfounded. Sure, he'd never moved this slow in a relationship before, and most of the time he'd have had sex with her a long time ago. But he felt a bit differently about Piper- He was scared of messing up with her. But it hadn't kept him from wondering how she felt about taking that step with him- And now she had given him an answer.

* * *

He'd never been inside her flat before, even though he'd walked her home several times. There was something about this that made him feel anxious, giddy, even. He'd stopped along the way at an all night shop and grabbed what he knew muggle women were used to rather than contraceptive charms. Condoms, Lily had explained, do the exact same as the charm, but in muggle terms. It had been one of the most awkward and informative conversations of Sirius' young pureblooded wizarding life. Lily had also explained that this was always the bloke's responsibility to bring, and Sirius had never forgotten the lesson. Supplies safely in the inside pocket of his coat, he carried on.

Once at the flat, he stood outside the door for several moments before he got up the nerve to knock. Mentally, he was cursing himself, as this sort of nervousness had never been an issue for him before. He only knocked twice before the door swung open. Sirius couldn't help himself- His jaw dropped. She answered the door in a deep purple silk robe, one barely long enough to cover her bum as she turned around and coaxed him inside. Still staring, he pulled the door shut behind him. "Have a seat on the couch." She instructed, and Sirius did as he was told. The lights in the room were dim- the only source of illumination coming from two lamps which both had thin scarves draped over them to set the mood.

While she was out of the room, Sirius took his jacked off and draped it over the couch- Where his pocket and the contents therein would be easy to reach. Satisfied, he sunk back into the altogether quite comfortable couch and looked around the room. He almost jumped when soft, slow music started to fill the air. Before he had time to react, she'd swung around the couch and landed right on his lap.

"So-" Piper said, gathering Sirius' hair and pulling it back behind his neck and out of her way. "It's about time I got you in here." Her voice was low, sultry. She bent down, her breath tickling at Sirius' neck. Without thinking, he allowed his hands to travel up her bare legs and onto her thighs.

"I guess I was trying to be a gentlemen." He replied as she started to nip at his neck, just below his ear and his eyes fluttered shut.

"You're not going to try any of that nonsense tonight are you?" She ask, just before pulling at his earlobe with her teeth.

"Gods, no." He breathed, his hands traveling on up her thighs until he found the lace knickers that had been hidden under her robe.

"You know," she said, pulling away and sitting up on his lap, putting him eye-level with her breasts, "I was a bit worried you didn't want me." She mocked a pout as she tugged at the knot holding her robe closed. She slowly, agonizingly slowly, in Sirius' opinion, let her robe fall open and off her shoulders- Revealing a barely there set of lace bra and knickers, the same royal shade of purple as the robe.

"That is so not a problem." Sirius assured her, his hands sliding up her body, fingers tracing every inch of skin, grasping her through the thin lacy fabric. She let her head fall back and gave him a small moan. Her hands ran down his still very clothed chest and came to rest on his belt buckle.

"I can tell." She giggled, but the sound was not the one he was used to, and it sent shock waves straight to below her hands.

"Piper..." He groaned, and she tugged at the buckle as she brought herself down for a kiss.

"Yes, Sirius?" she replied sweetly as she pulled away, unzipping his jeans.

"Which door is your bedroom?" He hoisted her up so quickly that she gasp and gave a giggle more like the one she was used to, and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he started to walked down the hall, doubling back and grabbing the jacket he'd almost forgot.

* * *

The morning came far too soon for the couple, and the sound of Piper's crushingly loud alarm came blaring into their blissful rest. Without thinking, Sirius drug a hand out of the comfort of the quilts and sent a wandless, wordless silencing charm to the ringing clock. Piper sat up at the abrupt silence. "Stupid clock." She grumbled, pulling Sirius' discarded shirt on as she stood up. "Bloody thing is always stalling out."

"Isn't it Sunday?" Sirius ask, rubbing his eyes at the onslaught of light in the room coming from the early morning sun.

"Yeah, but if I turn my clock off on weekends, I'm always late on Monday." She replied. She looked the clock over, shrugged, and sat it back down before crawling back up her bed and rejoining Sirius under the covers.

"Mmm." He pulled her close and nuzzled into her neck. "I have an awkward question."

"Ask." Piper replied with a breathy laugh.

"Can I officially call you my girlfriend yet?" He ask, pulling away enough to be able to see her face. He found her grinning back at him.

"I would absolutely adore it if you did." She replied, then she kissed the top of his nose before yawning largely.

"Oh, thank goodness." Sirius blurted. "I really don't think you understand what that would really mean for me, Gorgeous."

"So explain it to me." She replied, inching in closer and laying her head on his chest.

"You'll think I'm stupid." He replied. He heard her snort.

"Never." She promised. Sirius sighed. He knew that if this was going to be something official, he would have to open up a bit.

"Its just- I've never really felt so- I haven't ever met someone like you. How I feel with you is different. I don't want to freak you out, but it's true." He paused, his throat suddenly feeling tight. Each passing second seemed as hours to him, he was worried he had messed up before they'd really began.

"I ah-" she said quietly, not a muscle in her body moving. It was obvious to him she was frozen in place.

"I just want to do everything right with you, Piper. That's all." He finished, and he felt her relax significantly.

"You are." She said, sitting up slightly and kissing him lightly on the lips.

Sirius hated himself. He looked into her beautiful, glimmering eyes and her bright smile and he felt like the dog he knew he could be- _Pun intended_ he thought. _Look at her. She trusts you. She thinks you're being completely honest with her._ She smiled at him again. "You're so beautiful." He said, not knowing what else he could say.

"You're just saying that to keep me in this bed." She replied and she nuzzled back down into his side. Sirius gave a small chuckle.

"Is it working?" He ask, looking down at her. She nodded slowly and gave a large yawn. She relaxed against him, and for a moment he thought she'd already drifted off to sleep. "Hey, Piper?" He ask gently, stroking lightly at her back.

"Mmm. Yeah?" She replied, her voice thick with her unfinished sleep.

"I really do want you to meet everyone. And Harry will be on break soon, so he will be home as well." He said quietly, nervously.

"Do you think they'll like me?" She ask, looking back up at him. He could tell she was truly worried about it.

"I'm positive." He replied confidently. He knew that at the very least he'd have Harry and Tonks on his side. Remus would probably resist meeting her, keep trying to discourage them- but Sirius hoped he would come around. At the very least, he was always polite. There was just the small matter of hiding magic- Which when he thought about it, these three were perfect for it. Tonks' father was muggleborn, Remus' mother was a muggle, and Harry was raised in a muggle household. He relaxed as well and pulled Piper closer. _Maybe this would work out after all,_ He thought.

* * *

 **Woo! Been a while. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter- Looks like its getting harder for Sirius to balance magic and Piper, huh? Stay tuned to see how it turns out! Be sure to review! And thank you all for reading!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

"So this is the first time Piper has met Tonks?" Harry ask from his seat next to Sirius, as they watched to two women on the bowling alley floor, giggling wildly.

"Well, it wasn't _supposed_ to be." Sirius snorted, and his comment did not miss Remus, who sat on the other side of the ball return, score sheet in hand. He looked up- Obviously annoyed at Sirius, but said nothing.

"Ah." Harry said, turning as Piper smiled brightly and offered him the bowling ball he'd been using, as it was his turn. She threw herself down in the seat Harry had just been occupying, and Tonks landed gracelessly next to Remus.

"This is so much fun!" Tonks snorted.

"I cannot believe you've never been!" Piper laughed. Tonks snorted too, and squeezed Remus' upper arm. He smiled down at her, and kissed the top of her pink curls.

"We'd not been to this bowling alley since your mum brought us for Rem's nineteenth birthday." Sirius said. Harry's eyes lite up.

"Woah, really?" He said, sitting back down. His eagerness made him look much younger, like a small child at Christmas. Sirius laughed.

"Yes. I hadn't been before either. It was amazing. We had junk food, and your dad slipped on the alley and slid down nearly to the pins. On that lane right over there." Sirius gestured over a few lanes where what appeared to be a muggle school was having a field trip for one of the clubs. Even Remus cracked a smile, as all the others laughed.

"He was so mad too," Remus added. "He wanted so badly to show off for your mum."

"Weren't they already together?" Piper ask.

"It didn't matter. He had to show off every second since he met her- Never stopped." Remus snorted. "Its something he and Sirius shared in personality." Piper seemed pleased with that comment, and even more pleased when Sirius grabbed her chin and kissed her lightly. He held her face for a moment, goofy grin on his own, until Tonks' noticed how Harry's own expression had fallen a bit and she cleared her throat, causing the couple to turn back.

"So that was the last frame," Piper said, reaching for the score card Remus had just tallied. "And it looked like Tonks killed it!" She smiled and waved the card. Tonks squealed and grabbed the card.

"I'm keeping it!" She shouted. "Oh woah, it's late." She said. Remus turned his wrist and looked at his watch.

"You're right. Sirius, would you like for Dora and I to take Harry home?" He seemed annoyed, but Sirius shook it off, as he had been a bit aggravated the entire night.

"Oh. ER- That's up to Harry. You can drop him by, or he can come with us- Piper doesn't live too far..."

"I'm pretty tired, thanks." Harry interrupted. "I think I'll go ahead with them. Goodnight, Piper. It was fantastic meeting you!" He said, and gave her a small hug. She hugged the young man back, obviously thrilled that he chose to give her such an honor. Sirius looked less convinced, but knew that a conversation about it was better suited to be private.

"Alright, lad. I'll see you at home." He ruffled Harry's hair before he, Remus and Tonks all said their goodnights and left. Once they were out the front door, Piper let out a huge sigh.

"I really love your cousin, Sirius," She said, "And Harry seems like a sweet boy, and Remus a doll- But I get the feeling those two don't seem to like me very much." She obviously didn't miss the hints Sirius had been picking up on either.

"Why do you-" Sirius tried to cover and ask. Piper smiled sadly as he held the door to the bowling alley for her to exit.

"They tried. Very hard." She smiled, but it did not quite make it to her eyes. "But really. I am sorry." She looked so sad, it hurt him to see. To think that someone who made him so happy wasn't a good fit for the two most important people in his life.

"I think maybe it's that I've never had anyone brought into our little world before. We're all the family each other have. So it's different." He stopped at the next street light and took both her hands. "Piper, really. I want you to know them both better. Please?" He ask, his grey eyes swimming with emotion as she stood before him thinking.

"Sirius, your family..." She wouldn't look up to meet his eyes.

"Has met you once. And as always you were delightful. I promise you only Tonks was herself. And she's always herself." The comment made Piper laugh. "Please?"

"Okay." She nodded. "But I will not cause problems. I mean it." She said firmly. "I'm no homewrecker!"

Sirius burst out in a booming laugh, loud and long, until he had to wipe a tear from his eye. "Sorry, sorry. Just- The thought of you doing anything as malicious as 'home-wrecking' is just-" he sighed with another chuckle. "That's a good one, Doll."

* * *

Tonks, giving a look Remus knew meant he was in for a real fussing of his own, stayed at the bottom of the stairs as she tailed Harry up toward his room. She caught up with him on the landing, haven fallen a couple times trying to rush. "What's up with you?" She ask, putting her arm up across the door to block his entry. "Rem's always a sourpuss, but you're not. And that girl was awesome. She's sweet and pretty, and she's basically putty in your Godfather's hands. She adores him. So what was your problem with her?"

Harry looked back at Tonks, obviously cross with her questioning. "I haven't a problem with Piper, Tonks." He said in a sullen voice. "I can't imagine what you mean."

"What I mean is- You barely said a word. You got all 'ew' when they shared any sort of affection..." She gestured about. "You weren't... You."

"Tonks- In case you missed it- I have quite a lot going on, you know, with Voldemort and-"

"Bullshite." She said, stepping fully in front of him. "Don't try that on me, it doesn't work. You don't let that bother you at home, and you hadn't until you saw Sirius with Piper." She narrowed her eyes, her bubblegum pink hair darkened to an almost purple. "Don't lie to me."

"I really, really think I'd like to go to bed now, thanks." He said, dipping past her and shutting the door so fast it gave her a small push out of the way as it swung shut. Tonks stomped down the stairs and gave Remus another 'I'll deal with you later' sort of look before headed out the front door. Remus glanced up the stairs, then back to the door where his girlfriend had just disapperated. He made the climb himself and knocked gingerly on Harry's bedroom door.

"She's gone, I promise." He called. He heard a half-humored snort from the other side.

"Come in." Harry called.

"You know- one of the biggest pains of being a werewolf, you overhear almost everything." He half chuckled. "But, she's right. And I think maybe there is something you needed to get off your chest?" He gently sat down on the bed, facing were Harry sat at the desk by the window.

"I really don't have a problem with her." Harry insisted. "Honest."

"Oh, but you do. And it's alright. Everyone knows I do. I am rubbish at hiding such things. I don't have anything against muggles, of course. My blessed mum was a muggle- Best woman I ever knew. But her life was hard- Very hard, for marrying into magic. Even before I was bitten. It was hell after that." Remus shook his head. "Sirius doesn't think about things like that. He doesn't consider that he could go through all this, fall madly in love and she hate him for being a wizard. Be too afraid. And then, of course, the Ministry would have to come and remove his memory from her."

Harry sat with his mouth a bit agape. "That's horrible!" He exclaimed.

"Of course, there are other options. He could give his magic up for her. Snap his wand and walk out of the magical world. But I don't really see him doing such a thing. He's too stubborn, he'd want it his way." Remus said, shaking his head. "Then there is the fact he is, who he is."

"And if the Death Eater's find out-" Harry started. Remus seemed almost amused.

"The Death Eaters themselves are nothing compared to the remaining members of the Black Family, such as Bellatrix. Imagine how she'd take a muggle woman being in what she see's as her inheritance." Harry swallowed thickly at the thought.

"She'd try to kill him, again." Harry nearly whispered.

"And the tortures Piper would endure. Just for Bellatrix's amusement." Remus added. "There now, see?" He said with a small, comforting smile. "I was honest about my issue with her. You're up."

"No." Harry shook his head. "I feel selfish. My problem is wrong of me to feel, so I'm trying to just let it sort of- die out." He said sadly. Remus narrowed his eyes and sat forward.

"Harry." He said, calling the young wizard's full attention.

"I can't help it. I just got him back, you know?" Harry said. "And all I can think is 'He'll get married, have kids and I'll be all alone again.' And it's horrible and selfish and just- It makes me sick with myself!" His shoulders were heaving a bit, and it was apparent that this had truly been bothering him for some time. But rather than react the way Harry had been sure he would, Remus smiled.

"Oh, Harry." He said gently. "That is probably the most normal reaction I can think of, but I can tell you that such a thing would never happen."

"You can't know that for sure." Harry said quietly.

"I can, and I do." Remus said, standing from his place on the edge of Harry's bed and walking over to the desk Harry sat at, kneeling before the young wizard with his hands on his shoulders. "He spent twelve years in prison and didn't even blink at the cost if he was caught when he escaped because he saw that you needed him. That you'd been in such danger we never even considered." Harry looked at his feet a while longer, then looked up.

"You're right." He said, looking quite a bit relieved. "It's just with everything going on, I'm so afraid of being alone." Remus blinked back, only slightly hurt that Harry wouldn't consider himself as being there for the young man- Moreover he understood why Harry thought this way.

"That will never happen, Harry. W-" He started to say 'we' but changed his mind, "You have so many people who love you so much."

"Remus, I just feel so bad! I can't make myself think of Piper the same as Tonks. She's already one of us, so I don't feel like you're being taken away the same as with Sirius." He blurted, and Remus blinked back at him in shock, though he felt his heart swell with inner joy and warmth.

"Oh." He managed to reply.

"But you see how that's different, right?" Harry pleaded. Remus nodded blankly, still a bit confused he was held so highly with Harry.

"I think we both just need to let Sirius figure this one out." He said after a moment. "I mean, there is always the other possibility that she is his 'the one', right?"

"Right." Harry nodded. "Just shock at meeting her, I suppose." He added.

"Of course." Remus agreed, "It's different. And an odd break from the constant war talk." He had very little time to react when Harry jolted forward and hugged him tightly. The impact nearly knocked the wind out of him.

"Thanks for coming to talk to me about it. I mean- I feel like a jealous four year old, but you've helped me feel better about it." Harry laughed.

"Always, Harry." Remus said as they pulled apart. "You know that."

* * *

"I want her!" Bellatrix LeStrange cried out wildly, slapping her hand on the long marble table she and her fellow Death Eaters sat at in Malfoy Manor. "Please, My Lord." She pleaded. "I want this one. I can taste the bitter betrayal in my blood even now!"

"Now, now," Voldemort Hissed, turning back to the young man who stood with his nose to his shoes before the council of darkly cloaked figures, "We mustn't get ahead of ourselves, Bella." Voldemort stood from his place at the head of the table, and walked around to where Bellatrix sat. His bare feet slapped on the cold stone floor as he moved, and nobody dared to make a noise. The others seemed endlessly perplexed with the way Bellatrix freely spoke so often with their master. He took her by the chin and smiled, reveling his dagger like teeth. Bellatrix only looked back with adoration.

He continued around the young man who had been speaking before and made his way around the table to where he stood. The boy was at least sixteen, and was visibly shaking from nervous fear. "If what young Theodore has reported is true," He lay a deathly white hand upon the young man's shoulder, causing him to jump. "Then he will be rewarded most greatly and you may have the muggle whore for whatever you wish, Bella. After all, it is your house you'd be avenging. Have Cissy join if you like, even." He called, moving around so that he was face to face with Theodore Nott.

"But if your are wrong, do you understand what will happen, Theodore?" His face was mere inches from Theodore's own. The boy shook his head wildly.

"N-n-no, M-my Lord." He said. Voldemort once again smiled, reveling the knife-like teeth.

"Nothing, of course." He said, removing his hand from the young wizard's shoulders and jerking away quickly with a laugh. "We all make mistakes when we are young, Theodore. But you were right to tell us what you saw. It could be most helpful information. Mr. Black is of quite a bit of use to me- and of course Bella and Cissy deserve their family treasures back." He nodded to the sisters, who still sat at the table. Theodore visibly relaxed.

"Thanks you, Sire." He said in a quick breath.

"You may go, young man." Voldemort called. "Your father will be home soon. We have but a few things left to discuss."

Theodore nodded again. "Thank you again, My Lord." He bowed slightly as he turned to leave.

"Oh. And Theodore?" Voldemort called in a voice Theodore could only call cheery. The sound sent chills down his spine.

"M-My Lord?" He spun and waited.

"Best hope you were right. I won't be bothered of course. But my sweet Bellatrix, she doesn't like to be teased with the prospect of new toys. Doesn't set well with her... Temper." He gave another hazardous grin. Theodore nodded again and hurried away, silently cursing himself for thinking he'd win any favor with his information.

* * *

 **Hey! Hope everyone is still enjoying the story. There are a couple very actiony happenings coming up- so stay tuned! And please, please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Sirius stood against the doorway of his home, looking proudly at how different it was from the shambles it had been when he'd broken out of prison. Of course, it had cost quite a bit of money and volunteer work to get the place in shape- But nearly all of the horrible memories (and decor) left by the Black family were gone. In fact, the home had been nearly cleansed of all medieval magics, and was wired for normal electricity- Which the entire Order had commented did worlds for the lighting in the place. Having electric lights mad every room brighter than Sirius had ever thought possible. It was finally a home that wouldn't give himself or Harry nightmares.

"So, do you think it's safe to have muggles in?" Tonks ask, joining her cousin.

"I really hope." Sirius said. "I mean its a bit unfair that I stay over with Piper in her flat all the time, isn't it?" He ask, turning to face the young metamorphmagus.

"I bet she thinks you're actually homeless." Tonks jokes.

"Well, he does dress it." Remus called from the kitchen. Sirius rolled his eyes at the comment, but chose to ignore him.

"I just think if this is to ever actually go anywhere, then she should see where I live too." Sirius said defensively. "But in all reality, it is getting suspect. Not that Piper has said so, but I want to avoid any problems that I can. Plus, if things get any worse out there, this place is a fortress. She can live here and be perfectly safe." He watched carefully for reactions of this sort of suggestion. Neither Remus or Tonks said anything either way.

Sirius and Tonks turned as they heard someone descending the stairs. "You think Death Eaters would care enough to go after Piper?" Harry ask. The young wizard looked paler than usual, and had bags under his eyes from lack of sleep the night before, likely due to Ron having stayed over the night before. It was like he was in desperate need of a nap, even though he'd just awoken. Ron was new to television, and Sirius had one installed in Harry's room.

"Well, yeah." Sirius said, again putting up defense.

"It'd be a power play. Piper means something to Sirius, who means something to you. She's at current a low-profile target. Not like going after someone obvious." Tonks explained. Harry held his mouth open in an 'o', as if he had not quite considered this.

"But how would you know they were after Piper anyway?" Harry ask.

"We have our ways." Remus said, joining everyone in the hallway. "This is a horrible spot for such a meeting. I made breakfast!" He motioned them all to follow him into the kitchen. The four of them ate in silence for a long while, until Tonks clattered her fork down on her plate, rose from the table and had to be caught by Remus for almost tripping over her chair.

"I've got to be off to work." She said, kissing Remus' cheek then Harry's messy head, making the teenage boy blush deeply.

"Could I walk you over?" Remus ask, wiping his mouth with his napkin before placing it folded onto his plate. Sirius wanted to laugh at their contrasted personalities, how deeply it ran and yet with them worked so well. He rose too, and followed her off toward the door. Hearing it shut behind them, Sirius turned to his Godson, thankful his friend had not woken up yet and disturbed them.

"You seem sort of against the idea of Piper being here." He said calmly, taking a drink from his coffee. Harry fumbled with the toast he was about to bite into, but it fell butter-side-down onto his plate.

"ER-" He coughed a bit. "Well I mean I just was wondering, you know, with the war and all if you really saw an issue there, is all."

"You're a shit liar, Harry. Get it from your mum- She couldn't lie to someone she trusted to save her life. It's why we never let her prank with us." Sirius smiled at one corner of his mouth watching Harry be both insulted by and proud of the comment. "Besides, I only said all that mess about the war getting bad and hiding her here for Moony's worrying arse." He added casually.

"For Remus?" Harry ask, confused. "Why?"

"Well-" Sirius swallowed, pondering over how to word his thoughts. "I was thinking, if it alright with you, of course- Of asking Piper to move in with me after the Holiday?" He felt his stomach tie in at least triple-knots.

Harry sat stony-still, he didn't even blink at first. "Ah-" He started, but closed his mouth again.

"This is your home, Harry. I would never ask you to go along with something that made you uncomfortable. But- I love her. And I haven't ever had that before, either." Sirius wanted to pull his hair out. Harry wasn't saying anything, and inside, Sirius was about to panic.

"You should." He said after a few minutes.

"Im sorry, what did you just say?" Sirius said, running his hands through his hair, pushing it from his face.

"You should. Ask Piper to live with you." Harry replied calmly. Sirius' eyes lit up instantly, and it made Harry smile. It was rare his eyes ever really showed that spark- One that he'd heard about in stories. But Sirius had been through so many bad, stressful things- And most of them were, whether directly or not, Harry's fault. He'd decided not to add anymore to it.

"Really?" He ask, sitting up. "You're really sure about that?"

Harry nodded roughly. "Of course I am. I'm at school most of the time anyway, so really you'd just be all alone. And she makes you so happy- I mean it sort of seems like you have thought this through, so, yes. Defiantly." He smiled again, and clasped his hand on top of Sirius', before Sirius jerked him into a hug.

"Thank you!" He said, so excitedly Harry almost laughed out loud. He knew Remus would be against it, and probably Hermione, Dumbledore, and Molly. But it didn't matter. Not if he really loved her. He pulled back and smiled.

"We have to go buy Christmas decorations!" He nearly shouted.

"We don't have enough?" Harry ask, following Sirius out of the kitchen door.

"Never!" He called back.

"You know Ron is still asleep upstairs, right?" Harry called after Sirius, who was looking through his jacket pockets for his wallet.

"Well, wake him and he can come too. We'll need help with the bags, anyway!" He called, finding what he was looking for and hurrying up the stairs.

* * *

"I cannot believe you have went this long and not been over to his place, Piper!" Trisha gushed. She of course, loved living through Piper. She had married straight out of school, just barley eighteen years old. She had so far had a happy marriage even having married so young, but she did confess on more than on occasion she did wonder what life was like- being with different men. Getting to branch out and discover things like Piper had done- and she had a special, what Piper called "fascination" with Sirius. She had met him a couple times, and the their first meeting had accidentally told Sirius that he looked like a character from one of the novels that lonely housewives read- Motorcycle and all. Poor Sirius had only been able to reply with a small 'Nice to meet you too?' sort of squeak, and his face burned bright red.

"There are reasons, Trish. I don't know what they are, but they exist." She defended, pushing the salad on her plate around. She did not want to admit to her friend that it was a great worry of hers, since Sirius spent many nights over in her flat, but she'd never been ask back to his house.

"What if he's lied to you this whole time?" She said in a mock-scandalized voice.

"He had an awful lot of money to toss around for him to be lying. Plus, at this point I think he could confess he lived under an overpass and I wouldn't mind." She sighed.

"Because he's super hot and the sex is insane?" Trisha ask casually. Piper cut her eyes at the woman across the table.

"Those things are part of it." She replied after a moment, thinking to herself.

"But there is more, isn't there?" She pressed, sitting forward slightly. "Go on. Let's hear."

"How soon is it to know when you love someone?" She ask, spewing the words from her mouth as if she was afraid they'd get away before she could speak them. Trisha stared back at her, mouth hanging open.

"No. Way." She said, then squealed. "You've never ask me that before. And unless there is anything you haven't told me, and I suspect there isn't, you've never said that to anyone before."

"No." Piper shook her head. "I haven't."

"Piper!" She squealed.

"Stop. Seriously. I'm freaking out myself, okay? And what if I say those words first but Sirius is like 'er- no thanks' and there I am?" She ask, wide eyed.

"You're spending _all_ of your Christmas hols over with him right?" Trisha ask. Piper nodded. "Right. Then we go shopping and find lingerie so damn sexy he'll fall down at your feet. Then you won't have to worry about that at all." She grinned, throwing down a wadded up lump of money on the table. "Come on! There is a perfect place down the street just a nip." She said, tugging Piper by the arm out of the cafe.

"Does sex solve everything for you?" Piper demanded.

"I've been married for eight years, Pipe. I know the value of a good nightie." She replied with a laugh. "Besides, if one of us is getting to be with a man that looks like that- I will not let waste it!"

The shop Trisha had insisted on was a large one- a very formal sort of place where a shop girl was assigned to them when they came in, and she took measurements off of Piper and ask the occasion they were shopping for before getting them started in a fitting room. The girl working with them did not seem phased at all by Trisha's constant and admittedly embarrassing rambling. She simply nodded along and chose different sets for Piper to go into a room to try on. Between the two of them Piper had at lease three dozen sets to try. She stepped out on a couple, getting either approval or a wrinkled nose from Trisha, who insisted they stay until they'd found just the right one.

Halfway through the second pile she was sent in with, Piper was sure she'd found the one she wanted to go with. It was a red lace sort of set up, lots of lift and tuck in all the places that she thought suited her best. Plus, she noted, it was Christmas after all, and red is quite festive for the season. She did did a twirl in the mirror, making sure all the straps were done up all around, before calling to Trisha. "I think this is it. Shall I give you a peak?" She called through the fitting room door. At first there was no answer, so Piper opened the door just a peak. It appeared to be abandoned outside her fitting room, so she grabbed her coat, thankful she'd warn one that hung past her knees today, and shrugged it on, buttoning the top few buttons to step out into the main mirror area to see where Trisha and their helper might be. She thought maybe they'd gone off into the store again, so she carefully padded her bare feet across the cold floor to the doorway opening back into the main shop.

"Trish?" She called, a little concerned when she didn't see anyone else in the shop. People had been bustling about just a few moments prior, doing a bit of last minute shopping. Piper swallowed thickly and started to step back into the safety of the mirror room, or even perhaps to change back into her own clothes, but she felt a hand wrap around her mouth, and something, perhaps a pistol barrel, she was unsure stab into her kidney.

"Scream," A voice whispered harshly into her ear, "And you will not survive to show off that nice new get up." The woman speaking had a cold laugh that rang shrilly in Piper's ears. Piper started to try and squirm, but soon she felt something like a wash of warmth over her, and darkness set in.

* * *

 **OH NO A CLIFFHANGER! I promise to try not to take so long to update. Be sure to comment- I'd love to hear everyone's thoughts! And as always thank you all for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Trigger warning- torture of the unforgivable curse verity. Remember that much of that is in a muggle POV so there is some guess work to the spells happening._ Sorry it took so long to update- life. Ya know?  
Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Dirt._

It was always the taste of dirt- gritty, metallic, dry. It was the same every morning, the pain in Piper's ribs started in and the taste of dirt filled her mouth. She had woken up what she had counted at the very least eight times this way. Someone would come and flip her over- with what felt like the toe of a boot- and the pain would set it. At first she cried out in the pain, a pain that seemed to come from nowhere and have no reason. She would scream and beg for it to stop. At first she could hear people talking from outside the hood that had been thrown, calling her horrible names. At first, she hoped she'd wondered what she'd done to deserve to be in this place. Her voice had long since given out from the strain, her eyes swollen shut, and a permanent ringing had come in her ears, almost as if she had been too close to an explosion. The hood had fallen off days ago, and a small amount of light was all she could see through the swollen skin that used to resemble eye sockets.

Piper tried her best to get the dirt out of her mouth, but it was hard to move. And as quickly as it started, it stopped. Again, it was the same everyday- her body would tense up unnaturally and she would feed herself from a bowl of what tasted like stewed scraps. She did not understand these actions her own body did, but she could not do anything to stop it. It was as if she were a sentient puppet, aware of the pull on her strings but defenseless to stop what they commanded her to do.

Then the waiting began. She would curl back up on the ground, then like a movie in her mind, memories would play. Specific moments, over and over, like someone was rewinding her thoughts as they would a tape in a VCR, looking for a detail they'd missed. It was confusing before, but now it was the normal. The same few moments, some with Sirius, or the time she'd met Harry, then again. Nothing she could do to stop it, to fight for her own thoughts. It seemed as if this went on for hours at a time.

Then the light would leave, and she'd once again curl into the dirt, praying for sleep, or help, to find her.

She was beginning to believe the only help she'd ever see was sleep, until, perhaps, death found his way to her as well.

This, she had begun to muse, would not be so bad.

If no one had reported her missing, then her job and possibly even home were lost.

 _Has anyone reported me missing?_ She wondered. _Are there people looking for me?  
_ She realized that even if they were, the chances of finding a place such as this were slim. The only things she knew were that it was cold, dirty, and that somewhere near the wall she snuggled herself against there was a crack that some mice came and went through.

Today, however, something was different. She had been waiting, the normal amount of time had passed, but the memories weren't starting. The blinding replay was nowhere to be found- her thoughts stayed her own. Something new was happening. The overly loud sound of a metal door opened and shut so heavily that she could feel the reverberation. The large hands seized her around the wrists and pulled her to her feet. Something wet was applied to her ears, and the ringing stopped. It as almost like when her ears had popped while flying in an airplane. Not only could she hear, but everything seemed louder than natural.

"Happy Christmas." Someone growled in her ear. Whoever this person was, he was already quite intoxicated, his breath smelling of stale wine as his words fell on her face.

"Wh-" Her voice failed as she tried to reply. A cup was thrust into her hands.

"Drink it." She was commanded, and to keep from being hurt again, she did as she was told. The liquid in the cup was fizzy and sour, burning her already sore throat as she swallowed it down.

"Where am I?" She was suddenly able to whisper.

"Never you mind that, keep quiet. Bella will be wanting to get you fixed up." He answered, dragging her forward by the wrists. "And it is never worth it to keep her waiting."

Blindly, Piper stumbled where she was lead, like a sheep on a leash. She tripped more than once over her own bare feet, but had to keep moving as he pulled.

"Please," She begged, still barely able to muster up any noise, "Please don't hurt me." Her captor guided her up a steep set of steps.

"Not up t'me." The slurred reply came, and she felt the pause before a door was open and she was shoved through. This new room was warmer than the last few, and she could hear running water. A tub?

"Put her in here." A new voice answered their entrance. She felt herself be pushed forward. "Not with her clothes on, you brainless git." The same voice, shrill and female, added. There was a rush of cold air and what little fabric was left of the lingerie and long coat she'd had on were vanished. She shivered violently and tried to cover herself, crossing her legs and hugging her arms over her chest. A new, smaller, more gentle set of hands guided her into a tub of scalding water. The heat of the water stung her skin, but as she carefully sat down she soon welcomed the warmth. However, there was little time to adjust to this new sensation of the water taking the dirt from her skin before an entire container of the same water was harshly dumped over her head, and she gasp as the heat and surprise took her breath. As she came back to her senses she heard a couple sets of feet leaving the room and a door shut.

"Still." She was commanded, as an entirely new woman woman grabbed her cheeks in one hand and held her in place. "We need to get the dirt and blood off." Her voice was calmer, less hateful. A brush set to scrubbing too far for whoever held her face to be holding. She hoped the man was one of those who left and not scrubbing her. A shiver ran through her at the very thought.

"You must keep quiet, understand me?" She was ask. Piper nodded, and the hand released her face. "You keep quiet, keep your head down. You may live yet." Again, Piper swallowed and nodded. She had no idea what she meant, but living was suddenly sounding good once again. The scrubbing continued until her skin no longer felt stiff with the caked on dirt. She was then once again pulled into a standing position with no warning.

"Come," the woman said, "Let's get you dressed and then we will see if we can get your eyes open."

* * *

Sirius felt as though his hands may break, he had them clinched so hard. Where it not for the werewolf holding him in place with a hand on each shoulder, he would have already began throwing things- anything in his reach. He listened to a man he had hated for years as he once again told of the deplorable, inhuman conditions Piper was being kept in. He had rage he hadn't felt in many years bubbling beneath his skin, and he needed something to do with it.

"And basically, they want an exchange. Black, for the muggle. Even." Snape finished. Most of the Order sat with their eyes on the man, who stared at the wall directly ahead, silent.

For a moment, the room was silent. Sirius waited for one of the many calm voices of reason to say something, anything. Then he spoke.

"Did you help?" He ask, not turning to the man he addressed.

"Pardon?" Snape spat back. Sirius snarled and turned his head quickly enough to have snapped his neck.

" _I said_ 'Did you help?'. Did you see an innocent woman being tortured like that and decided to take part, or simply do nothing for her?" He repeated through gritted teeth. He rose from his place with such force that there was nothing Remus could do to stop him, and soon he had the other wizard backed against the wall, one fist full of Snape's shirt, the other holding his wand to this throat.

"You'd do well to remember that without me, you'd still be none the wiser to her whereabouts." Replied the threatened wizard, his voice perfectly calm.

"Answer me, you fucking slimewad." He demanded, as others protested the attack. He felt arms tug at his own for the other man's aid, but he held strong, his anger fueling new strength.

"I never touched your little muggle princess, Black." He sighed, almost rolling his eyes.

"This is doing no one any good, son, let him go." He felt Arthur Weasley gently push his wand hand down, and he released the grasp on the shirt. "Thank you, Severus."

Snape made no reply, he simply cut his eyes at Sirius and straightened his robes before stalking away.

"So what do we do?" A small, saddened voice came from the corner of the room. All eyes turned to face Harry, who looked deathly pale. "Sirius can't go- They'd kill him. And if we don't send him, Piper dies. And Piper doesn't even know this-" He gestured around himself with one arm, "even exists. She's innocent." He stood up and looked to the eldest wizard in the room, who had still yet been silent. "Fix it."

"Sirius knew the risks when he developed this relationship, I fear." Dumbledore replied. "He will need to weigh his risks now."

Harry opened his mouth to argue but before anything could be said the small dining table Dumbledore had been seated at flipped and flew into the nearest wall. Sirius snorted.

"We all know it's my fault, Old man. We fucking know, Sirius FUCKED UP AGAIN." He screamed. Dumbledore sat still, not reacting at all. "I'm not asking for the specifics of how I messed it up. I just want someone to tell me how to save her life." Sirius snorted angrily and took his exit. Harry sighed and looked at his elderly professor.

"Can we save them both, Sir?" He ask, trying to let his own anger go. It wasn't wrong, after all, for Sirius to want someone. None of them had ask for this life.

"It remains to be seen. I believe that if we can plan it right, Sirius can hand himself over and still leave with all of us, and Piper too. But he will have to have his head level, and be ready to fight. He cannot go in like the Ministry fight." He looked toward Remus, and gave a small nod. Remus, understanding what the Headmaster had meant, followed after where his friend had just exited. They had a plan, after all.

* * *

 **Please be kind and leave a review! Thank you SO SO much for reading!**


End file.
